Shut Up and Kiss Me: A Valentine's Story
by JaydenNara
Summary: Love continues to bloom between Itachi and Kyuubi, but at every turn, their brothers insecurities shape and define their relationship, and they find themselves wrestling with their own inner turmoil while Sasuke and Naruto battle to stay afloat. KyuuItaKyuu NaruSasuNaru collab w/ fadedlullabyes Holiday series
1. Chapter 1

**All 18+ material has been removed. If you are of age, you may find the links to my AFF and Y!gal accounts on my profile. Happy reading. **

**Sequel to New Years Kisses, Two Near Misses**

* * *

**Shut Up and Kiss Me:**

**A Valentine's Story**

The florescent lights hummed overhead. The muffled quiet of the hospital was thunderous. Itachi glanced over the shoulder of the woman he was currently engaged in conversation with and up at the clock that hung on the brightly painted mural of the pediatrics ward. Ten to five; the final minutes of his shift ticked away.

Bright and early that morning, he'd left a cold and empty bed to start a long shift, tonight would be different. His bed wouldn't be empty at the end of the night. Tomorrow was his day off, and tonight, his lover planned to pick him up for a simple home cooked dinner and a night of cuddling on the couch. A movie would play in the background while they pretended to watch, but it would be a much needed night of therapy after a stressful week.

"Until we receive the final the results of the tests, unfortunately there is nothing further I can tell you at this time," the doctor stated flatly tearing his focus from the ticking clock. He swore the hands were running backwards just to torment him, but after twelve hours, it could be chalked up the fatigue.

The woman and her husband pushed Itachi's buttons demanding solutions and answers for a situation out of his control. He didn't possess the magical fix they seemed to expect. Finding a cure took time and energy, and if diagnosed incorrectly, treatment would cause more damage.

"But what if it's too late?" the woman said hysterically. The death grip she had on her husband's arm tightened. "What if something happens overnight and he's alone, and scared."

The man's eyes hardened. "There must be something you can do," he snapped.

With an internal groan, Itachi glanced through the large observation window. An eleven year old boy played with Hot Wheels on the folds of the light blue hospital sheets. The limits of his self restraint were being tested, and he struggled not to lash out at the couple.

For the last hour, they hounded and pestered him with ridiculous and unnecessary questions. If he had to hear her shrill voice one more time, he would smash his clipboard over their heads.

"Your son is in the best hands. The night staff will monitor him closely, and as soon as the results are in, we'll contact you," he explained patiently, but there was a hard edge to his tone his usually impassive tone. "Hospital policy allows one parent to stay with a child overnight, and if you would like to discuss this option with one of the nurses, they will happily set up a cot in your son's room." He grudgingly turned back to them with cold indifference.

The heavy ward doors at the end of the colourful, but sterile corridor, swung open noisily. A tall tan man strode through the overly cheerful hallways like he owned the place. The long mane of fiery red hair was pulled back in braid while one large bang covered one of the crystalline blue eyes that shone with mischief. A smirk appeared on the doctor's face as he admired the lean muscular body.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." The doctor coldly brushed past the stunned couple. Nothing more could be said that hadn't been repeated and beaten into their heads at least five times already.

With children, Itachi possessed all the patience in the world and a pleasant friendly bedside manner. But adults were another story.

Striding purposefully down the hall, his footsteps nearly nonexistent as his long white coat unfurled around him, the young doctor stopped short of the grinning redhead that towered over his slight frame. "You're early," he noted. He tilted his head thoughtfully to the side, and a rare smile graced his lips. "I was about to go change out of my scrubs."

"Well, I figured I'd rather be early than late," Kyuubi said as he drew the other man to him. "I have some news we need to celebrate tonight."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at the couple now gaping openly at him. "Kyuu, I'm still on duty," he murmured in warning. A gentle hand on Kyuubi's chest pushed the man back, but he instantly missed the warmth of his lover's body.

Hurt flooded through the expressive azure eyes, and he felt a twinge of guilt, but a certain amount of decorum had to be upheld while he worked.

"Come on," the doctor said gently squeezing Kyuubi's arm. He towed the redhead in the direction of the locker room. "What are we celebrating? Do I need to break out a bottle of wine?"

"Yeah," the taller man grinned as he pulled an envelope from his hoodie pocket and handed it to Itachi. "Read this!"

A pale hand gingerly relieved Kyuubi of the thin white envelope and slender fingers dexterously unfolded the letter inside. The inky black eyes widened as he skimmed the contents. Quickening his pace, dragging Kyuubi behind him, he hauled the taller man through the door of the staff locker room.

Kyuubi's back hit the grey lockers, the locks rattling with the impact, and Itachi devoured the sweet lips. "I'm so proud of you, Kyuu..." he moaned softly pressing his body flush against the lean form of his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you were applying to school? A bottle of wine at home won't cut it, we're going out. You deserve to be spoiled."

"I didn't want to get our hopes up in case I wasn't accepted," Kyuubi murmured against soft lips.

"I never would have thought for a second you wouldn't be accepted, love," Itachi whispered back. His right hand fisted the material of Kyuubi's unzipped navy hoodie while his other slid up the front of the white t-shirt tracing the toned muscles. "You'll need a change of clothes if we want to celebrate. We'll stop at my place first to shower and change."

"You're not gonna take me to one of those fancy places are ya?" Kyuubi asked as his muscles twitched from the faint touches.

A low chuckle emanated from the slender body of the doctor a he continued to molest his sexy lover. "No, Kyuu," he said with a smile. "I know how uncomfortable you would be, which is why I've never taken you to one. But I think it's time I shared part of my heritage with you."

"Okay..." Kyuubi answered with a hint of relief in his voice. "I'm down with that. I'll wait for you out in the hall."

Taking Kyuubi by the wrist, Itachi guided a tan hand to the collar of his white lab coat. "You sure you don't want to help me..." He trailed off seductively and pressed his lips in a soft kiss that trailed down the exposed throat.

"Fuck...'tachi..." Kyuubi moaned as the older man attacked his weak points. Tan hands went to the grip firm globes, bringing the body closer to his. "I want you."

"Now, now, love..." Itachi murmured. "We don't have time for that."

"Then why did you tease me?" The redhead whined as he jutted his lower lip out.

Nipping at Kyuubi's protruding lower lip, the doctor shrugged out of his coat and let it flutter to the bench behind him. "Because you're cute when you squirm."

"You're evil!" Kyuubi said laughing.

With a final peck on the lips, the doctor stepped back and quickly shed the dark blue scrub pants and grey t-shirt. He jiggled the lock and opened his bottom half locker. Bending over in nothing but black boxer briefs, he dug out his neatly folded dress pants and shirt.

The redhead bit back a moan as the underwear hugged the defined ass. Kyuubi wanted nothing more than to go molest his boyfriend. Then he threw all caution to the wind as he slid up behind the Uchiha and hugged the man, nuzzling the pale neck.

Itachi felt the firm body mould to his own and let out a soft moan. The hard bulge in Kyuubi's jeans pressed against him and parted his cheeks perfectly. Hands braced on the lockers, he pushed back to grind against the erection teasing him. "Kyuu..."

The sound of the door opening reached their ears, and grabbing his clothing, Itachi straightened and began to dress. He was just zipping up his pants when the last person he ever expected to see came around the partition blocking the door from sight.

"Well, well, Kyuubi," the man said. He used two fingers to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I see you have a thing for doctors. Like being taken care of, do you?" A cruel smirk spread over the man's spiteful expression.

Taking Kyuubi by the arm, Itachi gently guided Kyuubi so he stood between his lover and the newcomer. "If I am not very much mistaken, today was your day off, Kabuto," he said flatly. His expression unreadable, he turned to the twisted psychiatrist. "May I help you with anything in particular?"

"I had forgotten something in my locker," Kabuto purred as he eyed Kyuubi's form, appreciating the body and half wishing that he still had it. "I never thought that I would see you here, lovely."

Kyuubi flinched at the words, he knew what really lied under those words and he tried to force the undertones out of his mind. But he was losing the fight; Kabuto had trained him too well. He tried to make his body as small as possible so that he wouldn't be noticed any more, but that plan had failed.

"Still trained I see," Kabuto smirked. "You'll come back to me eventually, after all you are damaged."

Growling, Itachi sprang forward still dressed in only his pressed black pants. His fingers gripped the collar of Kabuto's shirt fisting the material as he slammed the older man into the wall. The reflective glasses clattered to the tile floor, and the drywall nearly cracked under the force.

"You have no right to speak to Kyuubi that way," the young doctor hissed. "The only one damaged here is you. Come near Kyuubi again, and I'll personally see you permanently lose your license." He slammed the larger body into the wall once more for good measure.

When Itachi turned to his boyfriend, he found Kyuubi backed against the lockers. The tall frame trembled, and the cerulean eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. "Kyuu..." he murmured as he crept forward. A pale hand tentatively reached out to cup a tan cheek, and he soothingly rubbed his thumb over the soft skin.

Itachi reached into his locker for his keys, eyes still locked with Kyuubi's, and offered them to the younger man. "Your truck is still in the shop, so take my keys and wait in the car, okay? Don't let anyone but me in, and I'll be down soon." A soft kiss was pressed to the worrying lips.

Kyuubi nodded his head jerkily and clutched the keys as he left the locker room. He was still trembling as he walked down the hall and had several people inquire about his health. He only nodded that he was okay and continued to make his way to the car.

He felt like a coward for retreating like that, but Kabuto, that man was pure evil and he would do anything to stay away from him. He could only hope that Itachi would be able to handle the man. The redhead unlocked the car, climbed into the back seat, locked the doors, and curled up into a small ball, weeping as he held the keys to his chest.

Itachi watched Kyuubi leave. His chest ached at the sight of the younger man so broken and unsure of himself. Kyuubi should never look that way.

Once the click of the door closing was heard, Itachi went back to the task of dressing, this time hurrying through the process so he could follow his distressed lover as soon as possible.

"He'll never be truly yours, Uchiha," Kabuto said as he pushed away from the lockers, adjusting his shirt collar. "I'll always be lingering at the back of his mind."

"Now that's just not true," Itachi said. He slipped into his suit jacket and set about tying his tie. "Kyuubi is more mine than he ever was yours, and you know it. The day will come when he is no longer frightened by you, and I dearly hope I will be there to witness it."

Kabuto smirked, "you keep thinking that, Uchiha. Only I know what he needs."

With those words the psychiatrist left, waving a hand and telling the other doctor that he would see him again soon. He would destroy their relationship before it would even begin to blossom into something more. He would make sure of that.

Sighing in relief as the conniving bastard left the room, the door slamming behind him, the younger doctor hurried to collect the rest of his belongings. The metal clang of his locker closing echoed through the empty room, and he hastily exited the room in a hurry to be at his boyfriend's side. Sidestepping two nurses who approached him with flirtatious smiles, he strode out the door, his head held high. Kyuubi, no doubt, was having a meltdown, and he wanted to support him in his time of need.

Once he reached his black Mercedes, his heart broke. Trying to appear as small as possible, the large body was curled up in a tiny ball and shivered violently. Itachi knew the man was crying. He didn't need to look, he just knew.

Knuckles rapping on the window, he called out "Kyuu, love. It's me. Let me in."

Itachi's voice barely registered in his mind as he looked up to the window and saw the familiar face, he timidly uncurled his body and opened the door for the older man. He went back to his position on the seat and laid still. He wasn't sure what had been said between the two men, but he was afraid to find out. He didn't trust Kabuto one bit to try and sabotage his happiness.

Clambering into the backseat of his car for the first time since owning the vehicle, Itachi wrapped his arms around the trembling body and pulled Kyuubi to him. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to position the red head in his lap, and remove the black hair tie he recognized as his own to card his finger through the long locks of ginger hair.

"It's alright, love." Itachi murmured. "I'm here now. I promise I'll never let him hurt you again. I'm sorry you had to see him. I never would have had you meet me here if I knew he would be on the premises. I'm so very sorry."

"Tachi!" Was all Kyuubi could say as he clutched the shirt in front of him and sobbed. He let all the pain go and tried to melt into the older man's body. He hated this feeling and wished that it would go away. He began to relax as calming circles were rubbed on his back. The redhead took comfort in the fact that Itachi was here with him.

"Shh... It's alright, love. But why don't we postpone our celebration. I wouldn't want this hanging over our heads and spoiling a night that should be all about you." The dark onyx eyes were soft, and Itachi's voice matched his heartfelt suggestion. "We could go to my place as originally planned and cook the roasting chicken in the fridge. But it's up to you." Hunching over, the joints popping loudly, he strained his back to press a kiss to the sweaty brow.

Kyuubi sighed contently. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I like the sound of that," the redhead murmured as he melted into the other body and wound his fingers around Itachi's ponytail.

Hand caressing to soft skin of Kyuubi's cheeks, fingers threading through the silky hair that flowed around them, Itachi drew the younger man into a sweet kiss. His lips moved almost shyly against his boyfriend's as if afraid the slightest aggression would frighten him.

"You're too good to a wretch like me," the redhead whispered against soft lips.

Itachi pulled back, his forehead resting against Kyuubi's as he stared into the dulled azure eyes. More than anything, he wanted to see the spark back in them. To allow Kyuubi to come to the hospital, despite the fact his boyfriend had visited countless other times, had been a moment of gross stupidity on his part.

"You are perfect," Itachi murmured in earnest. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Even though...I'm damaged?" Kyuubi asked hesitantly, closing his eyes.

"You're not damaged, love," the doctor whispered. His warm breath fanned over Kyuubi's skin like a gentle caress. "A little worse for wear, but nothing we can't heal in time. I have my own darkness to conquer as you have witnessed firsthand, but we'll do it together."

"I like the sound of that," Kyuubi answered as he pulled away. "Can we go home now?"

"Mhmm..." Reluctantly, the elder man released the muscular body. The warmth withdrew, and instantly, he craved his lover's body again. "Did you want to stay back here, or come up front with me? Actually..." The thin lips twitched in a smirk. "I know you've been eyeing my car, so how would you like to drive?"

Kyuubi's face lit up like a five year olds on Christmas. "Would I ever!"

Chuckling, Itachi opened his door and the leather squeaked as he slid out. This was the first time anyone had even been in the backseat, and he wished they could have visited it under better circumstances.

As Kyuubi still possessed the keys, the tired doctor simply made his way around the trunk of the black CLS Class Mercedes to the passenger door. Leaning against the frame, he waited for Kyuubi to extract his long limbs from the confines of the back of his car. He offered a reassuring smile when the redhead finally appeared.

Kyuubi gleefully started the car up, enjoying the purr of the engine. He grinned at Itachi as he put the car into reverse and put his foot to the pedal, wheeling out of the spot. He shifted the gears once again and he was driving out of the parking lot like a man possessed.

"Just try not to kill us, Kyuu," Itachi scolded teasingly. His hand rested on the center console hoping Kyuubi would take it.

The redhead laughed, "I used to race cars, I'm not gonna kill us."

A tan hand snuck from the wheel and took the pale one, entwining their fingers as one hand maneuvered them throughout the traffic. It was like he was racing again in his younger years, before Kabuto had come along and ruined him. If he could feel this way again, with Itachi, then all hope wasn't lost and he could go back to being who he was.

In the passenger seat, Itachi observed the skill in which his boyfriend handled his vehicle. Kyuubi looked sexy behind the wheel of his car, and he moaned softly, his hand tightening in the tan one engulfing his. He felt a stirring in his pants, his cock slowly hardening as he watched Kyuubi weave in and out of traffic with a gleeful smile. Head falling back against the headrest, he let out audible moan as his eyes fell shut and his breathing picked up.

Kyuubi's grin broadened as he heard the moan. He continued to drive with the deadly accuracy that had allowed him to win several street races until they were in front of Itachi's house. He didn't slow down as he swerved the car expertly and parked it. He turned the car off and let the high die down.

"Oh god, love," Itachi panted. Fire burned through his veins as his heart beat wildly in his chest from the exhilaration. "That was so hot..." Reaching over, he pressed the button that forced the seat back and promptly straddled Kyuubi's lap. The steering wheel pressed uncomfortably into his back, but he leaned in to devour the lips of the younger man.

Kyuubi still retained enough brain function to move the seat back a little further as Itachi assaulted his lips, nipping the bottom lip, asking for entrance. His hips moved up to grind into the doctor's groin, fire lacing through his veins at the moan that brushed against his lips.

Hips rolling, Itachi attacked Kyuubi with a ferocity the younger man had never seen. His hand fumbled with his belt determined to impale himself on his boyfriend's rigid length. He let his head fall back in submission as the hot mouth nipped and sucked on the pale flesh.

Kyuubi's fingers dug into the firm flesh of Itachi's ass, pulling the others groin closer to his. He sucked on the pale column, determined to make his mark as the older man moaned in pleasure, rolling his hips without his guidance. He wanted to take the man right here in the car, the house was secluded and not visible from the road. No one would see them.

"Fuck, baby, I want you right now. I want you riding my cock," Kyuubi said as he let go of the flesh between his teeth.

"Yes... I want you in me. I want you filling me, splitting me open. Oh god, Kyuu. I need you in me now," Itachi moaned. His wanton cries filled the interior of the car as he lifted his hips for Kyuubi to pull down the dress pants and his own hands worked on releasing Kyuubi from the tightened jeans.

Kyuubi tried his best not to rip the pants in his frenzy, he knew that they were expensive and Itachi would be pissed later. He was able to pull them down over slim hips and was able to slide one pant leg off. He would never have guessed that his boyfriend was that flexible.

* * *

The older man clung to the firm body of his lover. He shivered and whimpered as he came down from his blissful high. He always felt so vulnerable after giving himself to Kyuubi when they hadn't been together for several days. "Kyuu..."

"Hmmm?"

Itachi couldn't speak. His thoughts were muddled. Instead he nuzzled the tan throat.

"As much as I would love to stay here, we need to move," Kyuubi said laughing huskily.

"Can't," Itachi managed to mumble.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kyuubi asked as he stroked the smooth back.

"Mhmm..."

"We need to get your pants back on, baby," Kyuubi said as he tried to shuffle their bodies around.

Itachi groaned and tried to aid his boyfriend, but his arms trembled before he collapsed against Kyuubi's chest with a soft grunt. The softened length still buried deep inside him shifted with a wet squelch but didn't slip free.

"Trees block the view," the exhausted doctor finally mumbled.

"M'kay," Kyuubi answered as he pulled his softened dick from Itachi and opened the door. He wasn't quite sure how was able to maneuver both of them out of the Mercedes, but it was done. He pulled the man into his arms bridal style and carried him to the front door.

"Keys?"

"You had them," the doctor reminded the redhead. One arm slung around Kyuubi's shoulder, the other fisting the front of Kyuubi's stained hoodie, his head flopped uselessly to the available shoulder as his exhaustion finally caught up with him.

Kyuubi dug the keys from his pocket where he had subconsciously placed them. He unlocked the door the house and carefully went into the house, not jarring the man in his arms. He closed the door and locked it, dropping the keys onto the table in the foyer.

He made his way up to the bedroom and carefully laid Itachi on the bed, marvelling at how beautiful the other man was sleeping. He brushed the hair back from his face and sighed, he was sure that he didn't deserve this man but he wouldn't question it.

Kyuubi removed the doctor's shoes and sock, dragging the pants off completely and throwing them on the floor. He then drew the covers down and rid himself of his own clothes as he made himself comfortable on the bed and fell asleep.

When Itachi woke, the moon was filtering in through the window and washing out the colour in the darkened room. Tilting his head to the side, he caught sight of the clock. Dark eyes shimmering in the pale light widened. Nine thirty in the evening; they'd slept over two hours.

A heavy body and strong arm trapped Itachi firmly in place at Kyuubi's side. The younger man nuzzled him, and the doctor groaned.

Kyuubi was warm and there no way he was moving from the spot. He gave a sigh of contentment as he burrowed further into the pile of blankets, squeezing his huge teddy bear tighter.

"Kyuubi... I'm not a plushie," Itachi mumbled into the toned chest he was pressed into. "If you squeeze me too hard, I'm going to lose control of my bladder."

"Dun' care...'m tired..." Kyuubi said as he nuzzled the head.

"You will when my warm urine is flowing over your skin."

"Fine," the redhead grumbled as he moved his arm and let Itachi move out of his grasp.

Rolling from the bed and slipping from the covers, Itachi climbed to his feet and stretched. Only then did he come to the realization he was clad in only his shirt and tie. This discovery made him snort in amusement.

"You stripped my pants, socks, and shoes, but you didn't feel the need to molest my upper body?"

"No..." Kyuubi answered as he flopped an arm over his eyes. "I'll get to your upper body later."

Itachi rolled his eyes and stripped off his tie and ruined shirt. The buttons were popped off and cum stained the material, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was the outcome when it came to their activities all too often, and it wasn't as though he couldn't afford new clothes.

One knee on the edge of the bed, the doctor bent down to peck Kyuubi on the lips before wandering into the en suite. The shower heated while he relieved himself. But his body felt itchy. Dried cum was splattered over his thighs, ass, and still dripping out of his abused hole.

Kyuubi could hear the shower water running, and he couldn't help but notice how badly he stank. He rolled out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. Itachi was obviously in the shower and the picture of a naked, wet Itachi entered his mind. Growling, the redhead pulled the shower curtain back with force.

With a low startled yell, Itachi slipped on the slick tiles of the walk in shower. He barely caught himself on the tan arm the shot out to steady him, his breathing ragged and eyes wide. "Holy... Kyuubi?"

"What?" The redhead answered grinning slyly.

Itachi rested a hand over his racing heart and panted lightly. "You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that. A calm announcement of, _I think I'll join you, Itachi_, will do."

"But what's the fun in that?" Kyuubi purred as he stepped into the shower with Itachi.

"It'll prolong my life and I won't suffer a heart attack at the tender age of twenty seven," Itachi scolded. But he wound his arms around the tan body and pulled him under the hot steaming flow of water. "Miss me? Or were you after something else, hmm?"

"A little of both," Kyuubi admitted as he would his arms around Itachi's middle.

Head resting on the broad tan shoulder, the doctor relaxed under the hot spray. The day had been long and stressful. It felt amazing to unwind with his boyfriend. He was still shocked in little over a month, he had met someone and was well on his way to falling for them, hard.

A soft contented sigh echoed through the small tiled enclosure, and Itachi smiled into Kyuubi's shoulder.

"You're not gonna fall asleep in the shower are you?" Kyuubi whispered as he stroked the strong back.

"No... I'm just... happy."

"I'm glad then..." The redhead said as he pecked Itachi's forehead.

The slender fingers began running through the tangles of wet hair only to be caught and unable to slid through the beautiful locks. "Would you like me to wash your hair, love?" Itachi asked wanting to feel the silky strands slide through his fingers.

"Yeah, I would love that," Kyuubi muttered before turning around.

Glancing over the small selection of hair care and body products, some admittedly Sasuke's, Itachi picked up the two bottles of shampoo. "Honey pear, or ocean breeze. Though I'm wondering why my brother's shampoo is in my personal bathroom... On second thought, ignorance is bliss."

"Honey pear," was the quick reply.

Itachi snorted at Kyuubi's choice. "One step closer to being as high maintenance as my little brother," he teased.

The snap of the pop top bounced off the tiles. Itachi poured the shampoo into the palm of his hand before lathering the soapy suds in the long fiery locks of hair. As his fingers massaged Kyuubi's scalp, he pressed soft kisses to the wet caramel skin. The subtle scent of honey pears filling the steamy air was intoxicating.

Kyuubi flinched, but didn't comment. He was getting better with controlling his reactions around Itachi. With the Uchiha's help he was slowly healing, but he knew that the hurt wouldn't go away so soon. There would be more ups and downs with this roller coaster, running into Kabuto was not fun and it had brought up unwanted memories.

The flinch was noted, but Itachi chose wisely not to comment. Kyuubi had an emotionally traumatic day, and his job to provide a safe and loving atmosphere. He would cook them dinner, and they would cuddle on the couch under a thick blanket. While a movie played in the background, they would not so innocently touch each other. That was the plan, and it was a good plan.

"Mmmm that feels good," Kyuubi murmured as the fingers dug into his scalp. The redhead loved it when someone brushed his hair or shampooed it. It was like a treat to him whenever someone touched and played with his hair.

"Here, step back under the water," Itachi said guiding the taller body back under the shower head mounted to the ceiling. With a gentle soothing touch, he began to rinse the suds from Kyuubi's hair while he stole soft loving caresses and sweet kisses. His boyfriend deserved to be pampered.

If Kyuubi could purr he would have. It felt so divine to be taken care of for once; he leant back into the body behind him and closed his eyes, relaxing at the gentle caresses and kisses he was receiving.

Once the suds were rinsed, Itachi turned the body in his arms and drew Kyuubi into a slow passionate kiss. Trailing his lips over the tan skin, he sank to his knees and nuzzled the half erect cock. Wide dark eyes locked with Kyuubi's, and he engulfed the entire length.

* * *

Kyuubi's body went limp as he struggled to stand.

Arms constricting around the limp form, Itachi carefully guided his boyfriend to the slick tile floor of the running shower. The torrent of water falling was cooling and no longer the scalding heat from before.

"Just sit, love," Itachi whispered. He reached out and plucked a bottle of conditioner off the ledge built into the wall and worked the slick solution into the long fiery tendrils until he could easily pass his fingers through the knotted hair.

Kyuubi leaned back into Itachi as much as he could to let the man rub the conditioner in his hair. His eyes were drooping already and he hadn't been up for an hour. But his hair had always been his weakness. Kabuto had found that out early on in their relationship and used it against him. He was wary of Itachi doing the same thing, but the man hadn't done anything yet to make him distrust him.

"You're beautiful, love," Itachi murmured over the torrent of water. Kyuubi had become malleable under the skill of his hands playing in the mane of fiery hair. He chuckled warmly and rested his chin on a tan broad shoulder. "You like this, don't you."

"Yeah..." Kyuubi admitted as he backed his head further into the hands playing with his hair.

Once the hair was tangle free, Itachi smiled and kissed the tan throat. "Will you do mine now?"

* * *

"Thanks, Sai, for stopping by, I can't believe I forgot that!" Naruto said as he led his best friend to the door. The other man had been there for five hours already and had cut into his and Sasuke's private time a lot. And while Naruto didn't mind, it was just too long for him to be there.

"It's okay. Someone has to take care of you," the man replied as he spared Sasuke a look and then returned his attention back to Naruto.

"I have Sasuke to do that now," the blond replied as he pushed the other out the door and closed it. He turned around and leaned against the door sagging a little as he sighed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, his arms crossed over his chest, before stalking angrily past the kitchen with empty KFC cartons littering the counter. The couch cushions sank under his weight nearly swallowing him whole as he fell heavily on the end farthest from the door.

Dinner had been ruined. With no classes today, he'd spent the entire day preparing for tonight. The house had been cleaned, the bedroom setup, and noodles had been made from scratch. Now the ingredients for home cooked ramen were in the fridge, and the embarrassing secret present safely hidden in his bedside drawer. Sasuke's heart had been ripped out and left trampled on the floor.

The clocked ticked, and he stole a glance at the hands through narrowed eyes. Nine thirty seven on the fourteenth of February. "Happy Valentine's Day, asshole," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto said as he entered the living room, leaning against the doorway. He could tell by the expression on Sasuke's face that the Uchiha was beyond pissed. "I tried to stop him..."

"You tried to stop him?" Sasuke's shout echoed through the apartment and the young man leapt from the couch. His inky black bangs whipped his face as he spun to face Naruto with a look of unadulterated fury. "You waltzed through the front door with him and a bucket of fried chicken laughing your asses off. Tried to stop him? Fuck you!"

"He caught up with me when I stopped to get your present and he wouldn't go away! I did try, Sasuke!" Naruto answered in a calm tone, he didn't want to yell at Sasuke and make things worse. "He said he was hungry, I didn't know he was gonna buy food for all of us!"

"Just followed you home? What did he do? Cling to your bumper while you dragged him?" Sasuke hissed venomously. "Food for all of us. Don't make me laugh. It was a dinner for two. I had a fucking sandwich."

Sasuke was visibly seething, and his slender body trembled with barely suppressed rage. "How hard would it have been to say, 'It's Valentine's, Sai. I'm sorry. You can't come home with me.' Or did that thought never occur in your pea sized brain?!"

"I...thought I had another day until Valentine's Day..." The blond answered blinking. "I'm a dumbass. I'm sorry Sasuke. I'll make it up to you."

With a frustrated growl, Sasuke whipped a pillow at Naruto's head and stalked out of the room. A few moments later, the bedroom door slammed and something shattered.

Sighing Naruto made his way up to the bedroom and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Sasuke more than likely had it jammed some way. Frustrated he beat his head against the door lightly, thinking of a way to get the Uchiha to come out.

"Sasuke...please come out, I'm sorry. What more do you want?" He pleaded, loud enough for his boyfriend to hear him.

Slumped against the door, Sasuke could hear Naruto jiggling the locked handle to the left of his hip and Naruto's desperate cries. He knew exactly what happened, but Naruto was too blind to see it.

Sai had found Naruto, purposely distracted him to make him forget Valentine's Day, invaded their home, and proceeded to spend the night tormenting and manipulating Sasuke. Even after the warnings from not only Sasuke, but Itachi and Kyuubi too, Naruto turned a blind eye to his friend's deceit.

Sliding down the door, Sasuke's head thumped against the painted wood. "I don't want him in this house again," he finally said. The steady thump of what he assumed to be Naruto's head against the door stopped.

"I don't want him walking through the front door with that stupid fake smile plastered on his face. When I don't feel comfortable in my own home, Naruto, something is wrong. This should be a safe haven. A place I can relax and be myself. Instead, I feel as though I'm constantly on my guard. You love and care for your friends, and it does you credit, but I don't want him here in our home."

"I...isn't that a bit too drastic? I mean if that's what you want, I guess I have no problem...but, Sasuke, he's my best friend..." Naruto wanted his best friend and Sasuke to get along from the very beginning, but there was some sort of tension between them that stopped the Uchiha from closing the gap and be friends with Sai. "Can't you try?"

"I've been trying for six years. Regardless of the efforts I make, he still torments me at every turn!" Pale face buried in his knees, Sasuke hugged his legs to his chest. Behind closed doors, it was safe to cry, but Sasuke wouldn't allow himself that weakness.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise! Please come out!" Naruto whined as he clutched at the door handle.

"You've been saying that for years, and nothing has changed! Sai still runs your life, and I'm the one is left out in the cold!"

"He doesn't! I swear, he just gets lonely and Sakura still hasn't come around! And I promise I really will this time! I just want us to be together today, can't we forget this happened for tonight?"

"No." The decision had been made, and Sasuke's mind made up.

Climbing shakily to his feet, Sasuke hauled a duffle bag from the bottom of the closet and emptied what clothing and personal items he could stuff into it. While he felt threatened, he could not remain in their house, it was too painful.

"When you were ignorant of his conniving, I could forgive you, but now it's different. Several others, not just myself, have told you what he is doing, and still you have done nothing."

Completely packed, Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening the door. Bag slung over his shoulder, he faced Naruto with a guarded expression. In all the years they had been together, hiding his emotions had never been something felt the need to do around his lover. "While he continues to undermine our relationship, I can't be here. I love you, Naruto, but it hurts too much to stay here right now."

"But, Sasuke," Naruto said sadly as he reached a hand out, pulling it back when the other man flinched. His heart ached at the reaction and finally realized just how deeply he had hurt Sasuke. "How long will you be gone?"

"Until you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me everything has been settled with Sai." Sasuke swept past Naruto, down the hall, and out the front door. To feel at home in one's own house was not too much to ask.

* * *

**As I said earlier, content has been edited and anything of adult nature has been removed. Check my Y!gal and AFF accounts for mature content. New chapter to come soon. This should have about six. It was suppose to be smaller, but we got a little carried away.**

**For those interested in following my updates and progress, you can now follow me on Twitter. I'm the only Jayden Nara out there, so I'm easy to find, and my pic is Sasuke. If you want a link, it's on my profile as well.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Kyuubi waited in the parking lot for Itachi, his headphones poking out of his red hair while he rocked out to Metallica. The air was a bit chilly, but it wasn't too bad. He would have preferred to have been just a tad bit warmer. He was excited about spending the evening with Itachi. It would be their first holiday together as a couple, and he smiled to himself at the thought.

The sleek black Mercedes pulled smoothly into the nearly empty lot of the warehouse Kyuubi worked at. Parking beside Kyuubi, Itachi killed the engine and climbed out of the car. When the younger man failed to notice his presence, Itachi smirked and sauntered over to stand directly in front of Kyuubi with his face upturned. The loud and angry sound of metal was audible even to him over the noise of traffic from the streets and the large industrial air conditioners to their left. Silently, he patiently waited for his boyfriend to become aware of him.

Kyuubi opened his eyes to see if he could spot his boyfriend's car. He jumped back a bit, his headphones falling to his shoulders as he clutched his chest, when his eyes met dark ones innocently peering up at him. "You scared me!"

"You shouldn't listen to your music so loud or you'll go deaf," Itachi said very business, as if he were speaking to one of his patients. After a moment, his expression melted into a smirk. "How will you feel when you can no longer hear me scream your name in ecstasy as you pound me into the mattress."

Kyuubi stuttered for a few seconds as he turned his iPod off. "I...well...I guess I'll just have to turn it down."

Still smirking, Itachi jangled the keys in Kyuubi's face. "Wanna drive? We need to pack your clothes for a few days, and I don't know the way."

Blue eyes lit up as Kyuubi grasped the keys and took off for the car laughing. Itachi followed, hot on his heels. "You can't catch me!"

Dress shoes clicked against the pavement. Itachi half heartedly gave chase, his own eyes dancing merrily. Seeing a bright smile on Kyuubi's face made his entire day. He slid into the passenger seat, his black suit jacket slung over the back from when he had shed it earlier, and buckled himself in for safety. At some point, he was going to have to buy Kyuubi a speed demon so his own would remain intact. Already, Kyuubi threatened to take the machine apart to upgrade and rebuild it.

"Are you ready?" Kyuubi asked with a devilish grin as he started the car.

"Am I ever," Itachi purred. He vividly recalled the last time Kyuubi had been behind the wheel.

Kyuubi revved the engine and put the car in the reverse. Tires squealing, they tore out of the parking lot. Itachi drove a standard, and in Kyuubi's opinion, nothing compared. He shifted gears and busted the speed limit, not caring if he was pulled over by the police. Once again, he weaved through traffic with ease and confidence.

A soft moan fell from Itachi's parted lips as they sped off. He definitely needed to buy Kyuubi his own car to soup up. Seeing him race would be a huge turn on – just not in his baby.

Kyuubi felt a hand slide over his thigh and make a path to his groin, but he batted it away to concentrate on the road. He was going way too fast for what he knew his boyfriend in mind. "Hey 'Tachi, keep your hands to yourself!"

"But you make me so hot, love," Itachi moaned. His hand slid up the toned thigh once again and squeezed.

"Can't you wait until we get home? We're almost there..." Kyuubi moaned as the hand ghosted over his penis.

Heavy lidded onyx eyes gazed at the fiery speed demon in the driver's seat. The long slender fingers freed Kyuubi from the confines of his jeans with the skill and precision of a surgeon. "What is your dream car, love."

"A 1965 Mustang," Kyuubi answered without thought.

"Muscle car... definitely suits you." The tidbit of information was filed away for future use, and Itachi's hand closed around the thick shaft and stroked. The pleasured sound from Kyuubi went straight to Itachi's groin.

Kyuubi's grip tightened on the wheel as he tried not to swerve the car into traffic. He bit his lower lip as his boyfriend worked his awakening erection. "Fuck...'tachi..."

"If you can hold yourself, love, I will let you take me in your house..."

"Shit..." Kyuubi cursed as his foot pushed the pedal down further.

Itachi chuckled and sped up his hand with the increasing speed of the Mercedes. Right before his eyes, Kyuubi was coming apart, and at this rate, his boyfriend wouldn't make it to his apartment.

Kyuubi's knuckles were white as he clutched the wheel tighter. The hand on his dick never slowed. It took all his restraint not to pump his hips up. He could feel blood in his mouth from his lip, and his breathing deepened as Itachi flipped a thumb over his slit.

Itachi leaned in, his lips ghosting over tan flesh of Kyuubi's neck. "How does it feel, love. Let me hear your pleasure."

"Driving," Kyuubi answered in a drawn out moan. He barely managed to correct his steering and put them back in the correct lane.

Red and blue flared to life in the rear view mirror eliciting a curse from Itachi. "Quick, Kyuu," he whispered as the Mercedes pulled over to the side of the road. "Tuck yourself away and follow my lead. I'll make it up to you after. You can have me any way you wish."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and quickly adjusted himself to return to normal. "Any way?"

"Any way," Itachi promised with a mischievous smirk. He jerked his head towards the driver side window just as the officer tapped on the window. "Female, perfect."

Kyuubi rolled the window as a woman approached the car and had everything of his she would need ready. He knew that cops in this area didn't mess around. He reached out for Itachi's hand and gave a quick squeeze before taking his hand back.

"Good evening, officer. How can we help you this lovely evening?" Itachi greeted with a dazzling smile. When the light pink blush rose in her cheeks, he winked.

"Driver's license, proof of insurance, and registration please," the female cop asked as she tried to attempt a firm tone. Both men were attractive, but the dark haired one was very sexy.

Itachi nudged Kyuubi's elbow off the center console to retrieve the papers needed and included his own license to along with Kyuubi's to prove he was the owner of the car. As he leaned over his boyfriend , he stealthily gave Kyuubi's knee a reassuring squeeze while handing the papers through the open window. The inky black eyes peered up at the officer through the dark veil of bangs that framed his face.

"I'm sure you'll find everything in order," he said smoothly. "After my shift I the hospital, I found myself too tired to drive myself home." The flirtatious smile never left his lips as he pulled away, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. He saw her eyes drawn to the thin but full pink lips, and playfully winked at Kyuubi who was staring incredulously at him before she could notice.

She glanced down at the papers. Everything did seem to be in order. "You just need to have your driver be a little safer on the roads, Dr. Uchiha and... Mr. Uzumaki. I won't give you a ticket this time but if I see you speeding again, you will be punished."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from a fine upstanding officer such as yourself." The smile Itachi gave the woman was almost sickening unless you were on the receiving end, and Itachi heard her sigh softly. It would be a good laugh after.

"Well too bad that you seem to be a law abiding citizen," she answered as she handed everything back. "Be safe on your way home."

"Oh, we will," Itachi said smoothly. "Kyuu?"

Kyuubi nodded dumbly and watched in confusion as the female cop walked away. He didn't understand what had just happened and turned his clueless expression to Itachi.

The thin manicured eyebrow of the doctor rose in question. Kyuubi had the most adorable look of bewilderment on his face. "You okay, love?" he asked as he reached out to squeeze a tan hand.

"What just happened?"

Itachi chuckled. "I just got out of a speeding ticket, love. You ready to head out."

"Sure..." The red head dumbly as he started the car up again and pulled out into the road. "So...you do that a lot?"

"I don't usually get pulled over, but on the rare time when I was teaching Naruto to drive, it came in handy. Apparently Sasuke has the same talent, male or female," the dark haired doctor said softly reaching for the younger man. It seemed something was upsetting his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I've never seen anyone work a cop like that!" Kyuubi exclaimed laughing. "Man, you should have been an actor!"

The tension visible drained from Itachi's body as he sank back in his seat. "Don't scare me like that Kyuu," he scolded lightly, but the corner of his lips were turned up in a small smirk. "Seriously? You've never been in the car when Naruto's been pulled over. Sasuke is twenty times worse than I am."

"Really? How does blondie deal with it?" Kyuubi asked amused, this was the first time he had heard of his brother being pulled over.

"Hmm... I seem to remember Naruto exclaiming he found Sasuke incredibly sexy once the officer was out of sight, and tried to devour his face and pull him into his lap. I believe my brother smacked him and reminded him I was in the back seat, but Naruto seemed unperturbed until he was threatened with no sex for a week."

Kyuubi choked back his laughter as they pulled into the apartment parking lot. "The no sex threat works every time."

"Mhmm," Itachi hummed while his eyes took in the sight of Kyuubi's home. All at once, he wanted to pack Kyuubi's belongings and drag him kicking and screaming to live with him.

The building was rundown, something not all uncommon in the part of town they were in. But respectfully, Itachi bit his lip, and kept his comments to himself. He knew Kyuubi's situation. After Kabuto, a man who made Kyuubi a kept man several years ago, Kyuubi had started out with nothing when he finally escaped the abuse. There were holes in the stories his boyfriend fed him, but Itachi came to the decision it was better Kyuubi told him when he felt comfortable. It wasn't his place to pry.

Once they parked, Itachi took his keys and armed the car with a nervous glance around the neighbourhood. "Shall we? I believe I promised you could have me any way you pleased." He sincerely hoped it came across as seductive, and that the small waver in his voice was his own imagination.

Kyuubi wasted no time increasing his pace to his apartment. That promise alone was enough to have him semi-hard. The trip to his apartment was filled of visions of what he would do to the other man; some innocent, others not. So many scenarios running in his mind made it difficult to choose just one. Maybe he would let Itachi set the pace first and then go from there.

As he followed Kyuubi down the threadbare carpet and peeling wallpaper hallway to the creaky elevator, Itachi watched the faraway look and smirk on the tan face. He dearly hoped he was ready for whatever Kyuubi threw at him. They had yet to delve into the kinky side of their relationship. The one time in the car, and the unfinished handjob earlier being the naughtiest. But in all fairness, Itachi was still relatively new to his sexuality, or relationships in general. Most days he was amazed he'd found such a stunning creature as his little demon fox.

When they were inside the apartment, the door closed, Kyuubi quickly attacked Itachi and pushed him against the door. Devouring the sinful lips, he ground against the other man. He harshly dug his hands into Itachi's plump ass cheeks and pulled the older man closer to him as if he would devour him on the spot.

Arms loosely hugging Kyuubi around the waist, Itachi handed control over to his eager boyfriend. Soft moans fell from his lips as Kyuubi's mouth trailed over his pale skin leaving possessive marks that would be difficult to explain to the children he worked with. His suit jacket was hurriedly tugged from his body and discarded on the floor without care, and his tie loosened around his neck before a tan hand tangled in his long raven black hair and dragged him down the narrow hall into the living room.

Unceremoniously, Itachi landed on the navy couch against the right wall where he lay panting only moments before the larger man straddled him. Hard and leaking in his dress pants, Itachi pawed at his lover.

"Fuck, 'tachi," Kyuubi purred as he climbed over the man and licking his lips lasciviously, their groins lined up perfectly. "You look so fucking wanton." He dove for a possessive kiss as he ground down into the other man. He loved the moans he swallowed with his mouth. His hands refused to remain idle as they tore open the dress open. Buttons scattered, and his mouth attacked the partially erect nubs.

"Oh god Kyuu..." Itachi's cry was muffled and cut off by the length of his tie forced into his mouth and the noose being tightened around him to create a crude gag. Shirt hanging off his shoulder, and eyes wide, he found himself flipped over onto his knees with his hand wrenched behind his back. Face pressed to the faded cushions, he trembled as his body was assaulted; Kyuubi almost cruel with his pleasure.

"Do you like it?" Kyuubi whispered into Itachi's ear as he used the other's belt to bind his lovers hand behind his back, and then quickly pulled the Itachi's pants down to his knees. "I can stop if you say so."

When he agreed to give Kyuubi his body, this wasn't what he'd expected, but nonetheless, he moaned loudly. The gag muffled his noises, and tried to grind his ass into Kyuubi's front. His efforts were rebuffed, and he gave a needy whine.

"You want my cock?" Kyuubi asked as he undid his pants and rubbed his erection teasingly along the crack of Itachi's ass.

Again, Itachi tried to push back, but Kyuubi teasingly pulled away. A muffled cry of Kyuubi's name, and Itachi could hear his boyfriend's low throaty chuckle behind him.

"How eager you are to take me," Kyuubi said as he rubbed his head against the entrance. He reached under the cushion and pulled out a bottle of lube. "But first I need to prepare you."

Itachi rolled his eyes. The true sign of a bachelor pad. Lube in the couch or close at hand. The bottle hadn't been used in a while, or so it appeared, and that brought a smile to Itachi's face, or as close as possible gagged. Impatient, he wiggled his hips, the blunt head of Kyuubi's cock rubbing against the twitching hole. He didn't need prep. Kyuubi fucked him regularly enough. All he needed was a lubed cock sliding inside his tight hole.

Kyuubi slid a finger into the tight hole, enjoying the surprised gasp that fell from Itachi's lips. He added another digit and began searching for the spot that would drive his lover crazy. The redhead grinned as Itachi began to ride his fingers.

Twisting his neck and staring wildly up at the man whose fingers were stretching him wide and drawing such sweet moans and whimpers out of him, Itachi felt so exposed and raw. He shivered and shook at the mercy of his boyfriend. His muffled cries grew louder. This was torture.

Kyuubi searched around on the back of the couch for a scarf he knew he kept there. He gave a cry of triumph as he found it and quickly removed his fingers to tie the scarf around his lover's eyes. "You're mine now," he growled possessively as he returned his fingers to the aching hole.

A hoarse scream echoed through the room as the long fingers plunged back into Itachi without warning. Completely blind, he could only feel. His body ached. He wanted to be fucked so badly, but Kyuubi continued to tease him.

Kyuubi stretched Itachi, brushing harshly against the swelling gland to stimulate Itachi, prepping him for penetration. "You're so beautiful like this, all tied up and gagged. And your moans, they are fire." He removed his fingers after a few minutes, and replaced them with his hard, leaking erection. He pushed in hard and fast, knowing that Itachi liked the burn.

Itachi arched back against Kyuubi's rough assault. The gag muffled his scream, and he trembled as Kyuubi sank into his tight heat.

Kyuubi set a hard pace with the snap of his hips. He couldn't believe Itachi was still so tight after the many times a day they went at it. The way that the Itachi ground himself on his dick made Kyuubi even hotter.

"Fuck 'tachi!" Kyuubi moaned as he kept his pace up. Itachi was indescribable. He never felt like this before with another person, and he doubt he would again. He aimed for that spot inside of Itachi that would drive his lover wild. He hit it mercilessly and reveled in the muffled moans.

His screams sounded foreign in Itachi's ears. The low keening whine and the animalistic howls. With the minimal movement his bound body allowed, Itachi rode Kyuubi's cock taking it deep inside his body. His greedy hole eagerly swallowed the pulsing length and begged for more. Being with Kyuubi could never be compared. He was it. Itachi was ruined for anyone else.

The slight body trembled, violent shudders running through Itachi's frame as his body was racked with a dry orgasm. His dark eyes were wide behind the scarf stealing his vision, and a garbled version of Kyuubi's name muffled by the tie filled the room as he writhed. A few stray tears trickled down the pale cheeks as Itachi was overcome by one of the most painfully pleasurable experiences of his life.

Kyuubi still moved inside him as Itachi came down from the suffocating high. His breathing came in ragged pants as his body shook, and between his legs, he ached, having not spilled one drop of his seed.

Kyuubi gave a few more thrusts before he came with a loud roar, still pumping his hips as Itachi milked the last of orgasm. He collapsed on the other man's back and pressed his face to the sweaty skin, his cock still buried in his lover. Several minutes passed before he regained his breath and could move. He carefully withdrew his softened penis and began to search around the couch for the toy he knew he put there.

A cry of joy passed his lips as he clutched it in his hand. He grinned, even though Itachi couldn't see him. He quickly lubed up the the toy in his hand and placed it in his boyfriend, grinning at the squishing sound as he pushed in and made sure that it was secure. He leaned over Itachi's back, his mouth close to the other's ear. "You're to remain here with that plug in your ass while I'm packing. You are not to move, if you do, you will earn five spankings, am I clear?"

Whimpering, Itachi nodded. The toy was larger than anything he'd ever taken, even Kyuubi. He was drooled around the gag, the material of his tie saturated with his saliva. When a hand playfully swatted his abused backside, he let out a choked sob.

Kushina hummed to herself as she approached her sons apartment. She hadn't seen her oldest in months and like any good – nosy – mother, she wanted to find out why. She sincerely hoped he wasn't doing drugs or something illegal again. She opened the door and stepped into the apartment, tripping over an obstruction. After she regained her balance, she picked up the jacket that was too small and too nice to be anything her son owned. Curiosity peaked, Kushina wandered further into the apartment and stopped on the threshold of the living room with a loud gasp at the unexpected sight before her.

Itachi's face burned with humiliation. When the sound of the front door opening reached his ears, several courses of action went through his mind. He could struggle to escape, but the likely end result would be him in a crumpled heap on the floor after bashing his head on the coffee table. Knowing Kyuubi, he'd still be punished for moving regardless of the unknown woman staring at him. He was helpless to do anything. Arms stretched and bound behind his back, reddened ass plugged and displayed, he was left intimately exposed to the stranger while on the verge of hyperventilation. Thoughts began to surface, and a cruel voice rang in his ears.

Kyuubi ambled out of his room after he heard the door open and wondered who it was. his face expressed his surprise when he realized his mother let herself in, again.

"Mom! What did I say about knocking?" Kyuubi snarled. He hurried to Itachi and unbound him, soothing him with tender touches. "I'm taking him to my room, do not enter!"

Mutely, Kushina nodded in agreement, still stunned by what she walked in on. She had no idea Kyuubi had found someone else, and a little spark of happiness floated within her. Kyuubi was back on his way to being his old self again.

Itachi jerked away from the kind touch, his body trembling violently and his breath coming in huge gasps and choked sobs. "No... Please, please, please, please... I'll be quiet, I'll behave..." Slowly, Itachi slipped into the recesses of his mind. The situation stirred memories that had been long buried.

"Itachi..." Kyuubi said in a sad tone. "It's me Kyuubi, baby."

He held the small body tightly against his chest, gently lifting him. He easily carried the trembling body into his bedroom and sat on the bed making sure not to jar Itachi. While muttering soothing words into Itachi's ear, he rocked gently. Since Naruto had been convinced Sasuke was leaving him in high school, he hadn't comforted anyone. Naruto didn't need him anymore. He hadn't in a long time.

"Itachi, come back to me please," Kyuubi whispered. If he couldn't bring Itachi out of this, then he would find someone else for Itachi.

"Kyuu..." Itachi clutched at his boyfriend to ground himself and pulled himself out of the darkness with Kyuubi's voice as a guide.

"I'm sorry 'tachi, I'm such a fuck up." Kyuubi murmured into Itachi's hair. "I'm sorry."

"Shh..." Itachi buried his head in his lover's chest and hugged Kyuubi tightly. "Don't dwell on it, love. I'll take care of you."

"You're always taking of me," Kyuubi mumbled. "I never take care of you..."

"Not true, love. You brought me back," Itachi whispered softly. "Thank you."

"I..." Kyuubi was at a lost for words and hugged the smaller man to his body. He hoped he got his point across with his actions. He didn't know to express himself at that moment, and physical contact was the only way he could do it right now.

No words were needed. Itachi understood, and drawing a deep shuddering breath, he tucked his head under Kyuubi's chin and savoured the moment.

"So...I guess we should get cleaned up. I think my mother is still out there," Kyuubi said after several minutes of silence.

"Your mother..." Itachi's eyes went wide and his cheeks coloured. "That's who saw me? Kyuu... I wanted to make an impression when I met your family, but not that kind."

"Does it help knowing that she's a big pervert?" Kyuubi asked chuckling.

"No!"

"What? You can't embarrass that woman! She's more than likely daydreaming about you right now!" Kyuubi protested as Itachi left his lap.

On his hands and knees in the center of Kyuubi's bed, the doctor glanced over his shoulder at his protesting boyfriend. "Since the moment has been ruined, though I must confess I would have loved nothing more than to have you take me again, I've lost my erection. Would you be so kind as to remove the toy?" His eyes pleaded. He still felt stretched beyond his capacity, but it wasn't pleasant anymore.

Kyuubi sighed as he pulled the toy out with a loud wet pop, and placed the wide plug on the bed beside him. He pulled his boyfriend to his chest. "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned.

With a wry smile, Itachi kissed Kyuubi's cheek and collapsed to the bed, his cream filled hole feeling uncomfortably empty. He ached from unfulfillment. Snagging the green fleece blanket from the end of the bed, he wrapped it around his body and closed his eyes. The soiled clothing was ignored in favour of much needed rest.

"I enjoyed our play very much, Kyuu, but I think I need to take a after effects are quite taxing," he murmured. It wasn't just his body that ached, he was mentally exhausted. "Please apologize to your mother for not receiving her properly just now, and tell her I would love to have her over for dinner in the future. Your father as well."

"I'll go tell her," Kyuubi answered as he got up and placed a kiss on Itachi's brow.

In the living room, he found his mother standing quietly, glancing at old family photos that littered the wall. Kyuubi sighed as he stood next to her, eyes straight ahead.

"Mom, you know I love you right?" Kyuubi began. He nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

"Of course sweetie, but I need to learn to knock right?" Kushina answered with a grin.

"Yes, especially when I now have a boyfriend," Kyuubi answered dryly. "He said that he will receive you and father for dinner in the near future, at least that's how he put it."

"Wonderful!" Kushina exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "I look forward to it!"

With those parting words and a quick hug, his mother left. Kyuubi locked the door and sagged against it. He could only hope that would be no more interruptions that night. He shed his clothes and joined Itachi in his bed, falling asleep as the Itachi cuddled next to him.

The dip in the mattress signalling Kyuubi's return had Itachi's full attention. What he hadn't expected was for his boyfriend to cuddle up to him, not that he minded that, and promptly fall asleep. He let out a low groan of frustration. His body hummed with need once again with a warm body pressed to his side, and the one man who could satisfy him was snoring softly at his side.

"Bloody hell," Itachi cursed under his breath. After a long internal debate of right and wrong, he finally came to a decision and elbowed Kyuubi in the gut.

"Whaa?" Kyuubi asked as he sat up and glanced at his boyfriend.

"I know this may be a rather odd request," Itachi said slowly. His eyes wild with need burned into the sleepy blue orbs watching him in confusion. "But could you please, and feel free to say no, either suck me off or fuck me?"

"I guess I could..." Kyuubi answered as he threw the blanket off. "But it's gonna cost you later."

Itachi rolled his eyes and positioned himself comfortably on his back. "You're the one who... never mind. Just get me off before I implode."

"You'll just have to find out what I mean," Kyuubi whispered before he engulfed the semi-erect length.

Fingers dug into the cotton sheets as Itachi's head fell back in a silent scream. Having Kyuubi's mouth on him after his erection had been so cruelly neglected and ignored was incredible. The wet heat coaxed him along. He teetered on the edge, but Itachi didn't care he was about to embarrass himself.

Kyuubi slid his tongue into Itachi's slit as his hands came up to cup the other's ass. He kneaded the flesh as he worked the hard length with his mouth. His eyes never leaving Itachi's face and taking in every moment of his pleasure.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi exploded. Warm cum jetted from his cock just as Kyuubi pulled away, and his seed coated the tan face. Lost in utter bliss, his toes curling and back arching, Itachi screamed his boyfriend's name over and over again until it was incoherent babble.

Licking his lips, Kyuubi slid up the body and kissed Itachi, taking full possession of the mouth. His hands wandered over the other's waist and teased the still sensitive skin. He pulled away smiling as Itachi blinked up at him several times.

"Can I sleep now?" Kyuubi asked breathlessly.

"No..." Itachi panted, his mind dazed. "You still need to pack, and if I'm not mistaken, we have a romantic dinner waiting to be cooked at my house. God, you're amazing."

"I already packed," Kyuubi mumbled as he nuzzled the dark head.

Humming contentedly, Itachi curled into Kyuubi's body. The tan arm enveloped him and he felt safe from his past, as though Kyuubi would protect him from the world. "Come on, love. We need to leave. I have something special planned for tonight," he murmured rolling to straddle Kyuubi's hips. He tucked his head under his boyfriend's chin and sighed.

"Well if you do stuff like that, I'm not gonna be able to move," Kyuubi chuckled as his boyfriend cuddled him.

"Hmmm... God this feels good."

"Itachi...we have to move," Kyuubi whined as he tried to dislodge the smaller body but failed. "What are you part monkey?"

"Yes? I'm not coherent enough to come up with a better comeback."

"You wanna stay here a bit?" Kyuubi asked as he combed his hand through the silky locks.

Gathering his wits about him, Itachi shook his head. "If we want to eat at a decent hour, the fish needs to go in soon," he grudgingly admitted. With great effort, he rolled off the most comfortable pillow ever, and stared up at the ceiling. "Kyuubi, I want to thank you for stepping in and seeing to my needs, and I don't mean sexually. Your desire to... just thank you."

"There's no need to thank me..." Kyuubi answered blushing as he rolled over Itachi. "I'm nothing special."

"No, you are the most incredible man I have ever met," Itachi asserted. Kyuubi's arms wound around him and he buried his face in the toned chest. "I am so blessed to have found you. Who would have guessed a New Years party I was all but blackmailed into attending would be the source of so much happiness." He smiled against the caramel skin, a rare sight unless he was in the presence of who he hoped would one day agreed to be his better half.

Kyuubi chuckled at the sensation of Itachi's smile against his skin. "If you say so, baby."

Itachi nuzzled Kyuubi's chest, the light dusting of hair tickling his cheeks and nose, and snuggled into the lean body. "I do."

"I guess your word is law then," Kyuubi mumbled, his chest rumbling with the sound. "We really need to get going though, it's already seven."

Groaning, Itachi rolled away to put distance between them. If he didn't, he'd be happy to spend the rest of the night right where he was. Mustering what energy he could, his movements a little slow and sluggish, Itachi managed to wiggle back into his pants and began to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt only to discover they were no longer there.

"Kyuu..." the elder said in what he would vehemently defend was not a whine.

"Yes?" Kyuubi asked innocently. He blinked his blue eyes playfully knowing full well what Itachi was going to say.

The glare Itachi levelled at his lover still sprawled on the bed was stern, but half hearted. A small smirk graced his thin pink lips. "You are coming shopping with me this weekend," he demanded knowing Kyuubi hated the activity. "This is the third shirt, and I've decide you need a suit if you're coming with me to my parents anniversary in Orange County next month." He held up a hand when Kyuubi opened his mouth to protest. This wasn't what the younger man had expected. "No excuses."

"But 'tachi..."Kyuubi said as he sat up. "I'm not...I've never been shopping. And I'm not the type of person you take to a party like that." He said, diverting his eyes.

"Now, Kyuu, you've been shopping," Itachi scolded. "I know because Naruto has mentioned dragging a rather reluctant brother along on more than one occasion." He rolled off the bed and wandered out the door in search of his jacket.

Somehow, his shoes and socks had never been removed, but on the plus side, it meant he didn't need to hunt them down. Often they ended up in the oddest places like behind the television, or draped over a vase. Another good question, other than how they got there, was how the two new lovers had never broken anything during their more heated unions.

Itachi wandered back through the narrow hallway into Kyuubi's room, and for the first time, had a good look at where his precious boyfriend lived. It made Itachi want to cry, but he wouldn't say a word. Kyuubi's independence was extremely important in the healing of the younger man. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, he ran his fingers through the long fiery locks and smiled reassuringly.

"Who other than my breathtaking boyfriend would I have at my side, love. I intend to present the beautiful and gifted man I have the honour of calling my own to my family," he said softly as if to coax his little demon out of hiding. "I wish for nothing more than my parents to know the wonderful man you are, but to ease your mind, Naruto will be present as well to make a spectacle of himself as usual." But Kyuubi still didn't appear convinced in spite of Itachi soft words. "Kyuubi, this will be the first event I will ever attend with a date, and I couldn't be prouder to have you on my arm, if you would do me the honour."

"I...it's just that I've never been to a gathering like that," Kyuubi whispered as he leaned into the hand petting his head.

Itachi's eyes looked sad, but he nodded understanding Kyuubi's hesitancy. "If you so choose, I will not force you to attend," he whispered and leaned into press a chaste kiss to the worrying lips. "Kyuubi, I will never demand from you what you feel unprepared to give."

"I...want to try for you..." Kyuubi answered softly, deciding that he needed to man up and face his fears. Itachi wasn't Kabuto, and he never would be. "Just don't let me embarrass myself okay? I don't want to be put into the same category as my brother."

Nodding his promise, Itachi helped Kyuubi to his feet. "Did he or Sasuke ever share the story of Naruto's first foray into so called 'high society'?"

"No," Kyuubi answered shaking his head. "I would love to hear this."

"Alright, but first, let's have you sitting down. I have the distinct feeling it would be for the best."

The couple made their way down to the car with idle chatter. The elevator lights flickered once during their descent nearly giving Itachi a heart attack, and only further reinforced his intent to relocate Kyuubi once the opportunity presented itself when his boyfriend simply stated, it happened all the time. By the time they were safely buckled into the car, Itachi at the wheel, and pulling out onto the street, Itachi's nerves were shot. In his opinion, Kyuubi would be moved as soon as possible after several more encounters in the building and on the street with some of the colourful neighbours.

Taking a deep breath, determined not to show his unease, Itachi smirked. "Now, are you sure you want to hear this? The tale comes with a parental warning."

"Ummm...I was watching x rated films when I was thirteen...I can handle anything," Kyuubi chuckled .

"Well, this true story took place at our cousins wedding held in our grandfather's home." And so began the tale of Naruto knocking over a pyramid of champagne glasses after tripping over the bride's train, having a very loud argument with a five star chef as to how ramen was much better than the maple-orange glazed duck, flicking a pea meant to hit Itachi into Fugaku's glass during a toast and watching the Uchiha patriarch choke on the small vegetable in front of hundreds after his speech, and accidentally groping Mikoto when he forgot which side Sasuke was sitting on while the room was darkened during a zither performance. But by this point Itachi was hesitant to tell Kyuubi the rest because he was terrified his boyfriend may be having some sort of attack in the passanger seat.

"Kyuu, breathe," he ordered. His eyes darted between the road and his boyfriend turning bright red as Kyuubi struggled to breathe. "I haven't even told you the worst of it yet. You know your brother. He had a grand finale that took Sasuke down with him."

Blue eyes widened in horror at the hint of what was to come. "Don't tell me..."

Itachi sighed with relief when Kyuubi began breathing regularly. "You sure? It involves their inability to keep their hands to themselves, or out of each others pants."

"They were caught in the closet weren't they?" Kyuubi asked, he knew his brother so well that that had to have been the situation.

"Worse," Itachi said. The dark eyes danced with glee. "My father had the privilege of attempting to halt their lascivious and deviant ways when Naruto decided the pitch black, but doorless coat room was the ideal location to turn my brother into a wanton whore begging for his cock. The entire party heard Sasuke's screams for more and his praises as he worshiped your brother. To make matters worse, father's presence did not seem to deter them in the slightest, and Sasuke finished over my great aunt's seventy five thousand dollar fur coat. Needless to say, Naruto has been banned for my grandfather's home, and my father despises him, but, my mother thinks he's the cutest thing ever and loves him to death."

Kyuubi couldn't help the laughter that spilled from his lips. "Dumbass getting caught! I thought I taught him better, guess we'll have to show him how it's done."

The black Mercedes pulled into the long private driveway, and Itachi killed the engine. He leaned over the center console to catch Kyuubi in a rather heated kiss. "I suppose we will," he agreed softly. It pleased him to no end Kyuubi was willing to step out of his comfort zone to be his date. "Though I suspect after the entire evening of teasing, both were at their wits end and in desperate need of release."

"I bet Sasuke couldn't walk right for weeks," Kyuubi said snickering into his hand. Yes, he would show the brother the art of teasing a lover in a crowd and not be noticed. He was a master at it and would pass the skill along to his baby brother.

Itachi climbed out of the car with a shake of his head and a snort. "Naruto has gotten much better, though last time he did ask one of my cousins when the baby was due..." he commented as he unlocked the front door and led Kyuubi into the dark house. It didn't feel so lonely coming home anymore. "I'm going to start dinner. Why don't you drop your bag in my room, and you can make yourself at home."

"Cool! I'll just watch TV if that's okay," Kyuubi asked as he stepped into the house. He was still amazed at just how big the house was for one person. He always wondered if Itachi was ever lonely here by himself.

After shrugging off his suit jacket, Itachi hung it up in the front hall closet before taking Kyuubi's worn hoodie and stealing a kiss. He never failed to notice how his lover's eyes would go wide every time he stepped into his house, and Itachi always hoped it was in awe. But there was always a question behind the wonder, one Itachi believed the answer to was yes. One day, he wanted Kyuubi to help fill the house with laughter and warmth.

"Of course. I want you to feel comfortable here, love. I'll join you once the fish and rice are cooking. Do you remember how to use the satellite?" He bit his lip to prevent him from saying anything Kyuubi may take offense to when the memory surfaced of the younger nearly throwing the remote across the room in frustration.

"Yeah," Kyuubi answered as he scratched the back of his head. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Dinner was nearly in, and the sounds of a game filtered in to the large kitchen from the living room. "I wonder what his reaction will be when I show Kyuu the theatre room," he mused as he flicked on the rice cooker. He could picture Kyuubi's eyes lighting up with childlike wonder at the game consoles and eight by eleven foot screen, and chuckled to himself.

With the fish baking and the rice simmering, Itachi retreated to his bedroom. When he entered the living room ten minutes later, he was sporting rarely seen attire that was sure to make Kyuubi drool.

The redhead was so engrossed in the college basketball game that Kyuubi didn't know Itachi had entered until the older man stood in front of the television, his pale arms crossed. But the outfit the doctor wore captivated him more than any game ever could.

Long legs were encased in tight grey jeans, almost as if painted on. The sleeves to a black dress shirt were rolled up to the elbows and a few buttons were left open to display part of a pale chest. Dark hair was loose and flowed down over a shoulder, a stark contrast against his chest.

Kyuubi's throat went dry as blood flooded his penis. He stood and approached the older man, towering over the other man as he cupped a cheek. "Beautiful," Kyuubi whispered hoarsely. He didn't know how in the hell he had captured someone like Itachi. He wasn't worthy of such a man who was this sexy.

As hands groped his body, Itachi stood still with his head tilted back and a smirk while he stared into the darkened eyes clouded with lust. He could feel Kyuubi's hard on pressed to his stomach. It felt empowering to be the sole focus of the wanton desire. "If we go where I think this is heading, dinner will burn, and I made something special, just for you."

"Later then," Kyuubi promised as he nipped an ear and pulled away, but not before he groped the full ass.

Itachi's eyes fluttered closed as a low moan escaped the parted pink lips. "I have a surprise for you..."

"Really?" Kyuubi asked as he dove into for a quick kiss. "Why don't you show me?"

"You have to wait till after dinner or else we may never get to eat."

"Okay," Kyuubi whined as he followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. The table was partially set with plates and the smell coming from the oven was fantastic. "Jesus, that smells good 'Tachi."

"I made your favourite," Itachi said leaning back into Kyuubi as the muscular arms wound his waist. "Lemon Pepper Sole, and I made my special garlic teriyaki prawn rice. If you finish setting the table, I'll flip the fish, 'kay?" He tilted his head to peck Kyuubi on the cheek.

"Sure!" Kyuubi answered enthusiastically. "Um...what all needs to go on the table?"

Itachi chuckled. "The cutlery is in the third drawer, and feel free to choose a bottle of wine from the pantry."

Kyuubi pulled the drawer open and was awestruck at the fine cutlery. He had never seen anything this fancy before. He quickly pulled out forks, spoons, and butter knives so that Itachi wouldn't notice his nervousness, and placed the utensils on the table before he headed to the pantry.

At least the small pantry seemed fairly normal, until he opened the door and a walk in room presented itself. He gawked at the rich food and wines that lined the walls. How did one man eat all of this? Kyuubi stepped inside and quickly perused the wine selection. He couldn't remember what kind of wine was suppose to go with fish so he hastily grabbed a bottle of white wine and went back into the kitchen.

"Um...is this okay?" He asked as he held the bottle out for Itachi's inspection.

"A Sauvignon Blanc," Itachi said with an appreciative hum. "Excellent choice. This one is from my uncle's vineyard. Shall we eat? We have a green salad and your choice of raspberry vinaigrette, caesar, or blue cheese." He pulled out a chair for his boyfriend and smiled. Kyuubi seemed uncomfortable, and though he had wanted to have a nice intimate meal, perhaps he had gone too far. He stole the bottle of wine from Kyuubi and set on the table so he could sidle up and wrap his arms around Kyuubi's waist. Their hips connected. "Are you okay, love?"

"I...no one has ever done something like this for me," Kyuubi whispered, his voice wavering.

Itachi pressed a kiss to the trembling lips. It started chaste, but soon became wild and passionate. His slender fingers tangle in the luscious fiery locks pulling Kyuubi down to him.

"Thank you," Kyuubi whispered against the soft lips. "Let's eat, that smell is driving me nuts."

"I'll get the corkscrew."

Kyuubi watched as Itachi dug around the cutlery drawer for the utensil, admiring the sway of his lover's hips. He wished he could molest his boyfriend, but knew that dinner would be ruined if he did. So he stood idly by and watched silently.

When Itachi turned around, corkscrew in hand, he raised an eyebrow. "My chairs don't bite," he said lightly. Taking up the bottle of wine, he began to open it, still watching Kyuubi with an amused expression. His boyfriend was so adorable when he didn't know what to do with himself.

The cork was expertly popped out, and the glasses filled with generous servings. Itachi set the bottle of wine in the center of the table, lit the two candles, and took his seat. "Am I missing something?"

"Umm...I don't think so," Kyuubi answered unsure as he took his seat. "Are you going to dim the lights?"

"Once the fish comes out, otherwise I'd only have to turn them up again," Itachi answered smoothly while choosing a dressing from his salad. He settled on the blue cheese, one of his personal favourites. This particular bottle was a much appreciated gift from Sasuke, and a rather expensive brand. It had been a nice surprise. Supporting himself through school without the aid of their family, his younger brother didn't have money to throw around. Sasuke, while often a little bastard, could be sweet. "What would you like, love?"

"The raspberry vinaigrette please," Kyuubi asked politely and smiled when Itachi passed the bottle. "This looks really good! How did you have time to learn to cook?"

Itachi looked surprised by the question. "Naruto and Sasuke taught me while they lived here. Didn't your brother tell you?"

"No, it was around the time I was with Kabuto..." Kyuubi said sadly as he poured his dressing.

Itachi bit his tongue and mentally reprimanded himself for his insensitivity. He was so guarded in what he said and did around Kyuubi, but sometimes he lost himself in the moment. With Kyuubi, it became so easy to be himself. The younger man just seemed to understand him without words.

"It was how I knew lemon pepper fish was your favourite meal. Naruto mentioned it when he taught me one evening while Sasuke had a late class." He picked up his dinner fork and realized he forgot to tell Kyuubi to set the table with dinner forks too. But the thought was pushed from his mind as he dug into the bowl of leafy greens.

"So you weren't a mess when you first learned how to cook? I know I was, Mom had a crazy time trying to keep me clean." Kyuubi said chuckling, remember his mother's lesson fondly.

Itachi chuckled to cover his embarrassment at the mention of Kushina, and took a sip of wine. "Oh, I was a mess, but that was through no fault of my own."

"Oh really? Whose was it?"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi took another bite of salad. "Whose do you think? The whirlwind of chaos that leaves destruction in his wake, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke is the tidy one. He has a touch of OCD, and when he lives here, my house is never cleaner."

"Mom never could teach Naruto how to clean. Whenever she did clean his room, he freaked out because he couldn't find anything," Kyuubi said as he took a bite of his salad, smiling.

The buzzer on the stove went off, the irritating sound echoing through the spacious kitchen. Itachi pushed his chair back and went to plate the last of their dinner. He could have seated them in the large dining room at the large cherry wood table, but he had chosen not to. The night was still, and the sound of the small stream trickling into the pond could be heard. From the small setting at the low table in the kitchen, they looked out over the sprawling yard through the large bay window. Romantic; or so Itachi hoped.

The fish fillets were served onto two plate along a healthy serving of the rice and herb and butter vegetables. Setting his plate down, and placing Kyuubi's in front of him, Itachi went to dim the lights before joining Kyuubi at the table again.

"I hope I haven't butchered your favourite dish," he said shyly. He rarely showed embarrassment, but he wanted to spoil Kyuubi.

Kyuubi cut a bite out of the fish and placed it in his mouth. He immediately melted when the flavor hit his tongue. He could no longer eat this dish unless Itachi made it. "It's amazing," he moaned after he swallowed.

Itachi blushed at the praise and sipped his wine to hide his embarrassment. "What do you think of the garlic teriyaki prawn rice? It's something of my own concoction." Sasuke had been feverish and delirious when he requested asparagus, prawns, teriyaki, and rice. The joke had been he was pregnant, but Itachi still made his brother a strange mixture, but left out the asparagus.

Kyuubi took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "It has a different texture than what I'm used to, but it's good!"

"Ah, well... it's Japanese sticky rice. One thing I already knew how to cook was traditional Japanese food. My mother taught me..."

The slam of the front door that echoed through the large house caused the two young lovers to flinch.

* * *

**Thought it was about time we posted this. It's been sitting in our Drive for months now. The entire story is actually done, but I keep forgetting to post it. If you like this part, bug me, and I'll post Part III. **

**Review!**


End file.
